Collateral Damage
by RKALOVEfanfic
Summary: When a war breaks out between the two most feared families in Salem, and everything is torn in two, can Sonny and Will stay together even with Will's strong ties to the DiMera family? Can Will put EJ behind him? KIRIAKIS vs. DIMERA, Will/Sonny, & Will/EJ


**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

A soft ringing noise filled the bedroom. Sonny began to stir next to me as I opened my eyes. Light filled my head and I was forced to squint until my eyes adjusted to the morning glow. The noise continued as Sonny began to stir even more. I guessed his phone was ringing and he was trying to find it. He tossed the comforter forward, revealing our bare chests. The phone was nowhere to be found in the bed. He leaned over to the night stand to find it empty, and eventually came to his senses. His phone was still in his pocket. We were in a hurry to get our clothes off the night before and he must have forgotten about it. He picked up his jeans and pulled out his phone.

"This is Sonny," He said in a extremely sexy morning voice. I could tell this was an important call by the way he answered it. "Anna? What? Slow down. Is there something going on?" I could barely hear a high pitch voice, and from what I could tell, it didn't sound very happy.

"Well you must be wrong. Do the math again. There's no way." Sonny slipped out of bed and his bare body walked off into the bathroom. I let out a half-sigh/half-moan as I watched his perfect little ass bounce out of the room. He fixed his messy, bead headed hair in the mirror as he listened to the shrieking woman a bit more and shot a look at me. My heart dropped as I saw the concerned look at his face, and without noticing, my erection rose at the sight of his nudity. He walked back into the bedroom, making me even more aroused with every step, and opened the dresser drawer.

"I understand, Anna. I'll be right there." He pulled out a pair of briefs and began to slide them on. I love him in briefs; he knows that. God he's killing me right now.

He hung up the phone and pulled the waistband of his underwear up the rest of the way. Deafening silence overcame the bedroom as he got dressed and I could tell he was avoiding me. He knew I didn't want him to leave.

"Is everything okay, baby?" I said as I sat up against the headboard. He turned around and walked over to the bed. My heart raced. Even though we had been together for quite a while, every time he got close to me, my heart rate skyrocketed.

"I'm not sure. That was the accountant for Common Grounds. She was saying that things aren't adding up and I need to get to the shop immediately." He said with a serious face.

"Like financial stuff?" I said, playing dumb.

"Yeah. That." He said as he leaned in close to give me a goodbye kiss. He should've known it was going to be a lot more than that after all he just put me through. I pushed forward and fell on top of him. My bare erection rubbed against his jeans. He let out a moan into my mouth and the kiss deepened. I began to unbutton his jeans while I still had him off guard, hoping he would forget about work long enough for me to get his pants off and his cock in my mouth. I knew it would be too late for him to escape by then, and work would just have to wait after that. I got his pants unbuttoned and my hand was sliding beneath his underwear when he pulled away.

"Nooooo." I whined. He laughed and laid there for a second catching his breath. I didn't waste another minute and reached for the prize. Once it was in my hand, so was he; like putty. He rolled his eyes back and moaned again. I got excited and took this as him granting access. A trail of kisses led down his cheek to his chin, to his neck, to his nipples, to his naval, and finally, to his waste. I slid his pants down and instantly put the bulge into my mouth. I couldn't help myself. I was horny.

"Will...oh" I ignored him.

"Wi...mmmmmmm." It was working.

"Oh, Will!" He cried out as I softly cupped his balls in my hand through his briefs. I began to slide them down when he stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I have to go, Baby." Was all he could gather. He looked at me with sad eyes.

Aww, I was pretty much torturing him, and now I felt bad.

"Okay." I said quickly so I could get back to kissing him. He pulled away and rolled over on top of me. A flashback of him drilling me into the headboard last night popped into my head and I pulled him back down for one more kiss. He made it a quick one and stood up to finish putting on his clothes. I bit my lip and thought off all the different ways I was going to masturbate after he left. I had no choice. My erection was stone hard. He looked over at me and it was almost like he read my mind.

"Don't you dare." He said as he walked over to me, fully dressed, and softly lifted me out of bed for a hug. "Thats my job." He squeezed my bare ass and rubbed his semi against the inside of my leg, causing me to moan loudly.

Now he was torturing me.

Karma is a bitch.

He turned away with an "I love you," and after I replied, he was gone.

I looked down at my pitiful erection.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" I said as I tried so hard not to touch it. I remembered what he said. I had to wait.

I decided to get dressed and head down to the pub for some tea. I would go to Common Grounds but Sonny looks so sexy when he's working and I didn't want to bother him at after listening to that phone call. It seemed serious.

I texted Gabi to see if she was working this morning. I wanted to tell her that Sonny and I had finally taken it to the next level. She was about the only one that I could tell without getting a grimace in return.

She never replied so I headed there anyway. I decided to walk for fresh air, and also because sitting in my car didn't seem like the best solution to get rid of this massive boner. I walked down the steps to the town square and felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took a seat at the nearest bistro table and pulled out my phone. Gabi texted me back. She was at work but she was doing back-of-the-house for Nick because he had to study for a class he had this afternoon. I frowned, but there was no way that-or anything else-could dampen my spirit.

"Is this seat taken?" Said a feminine voice in front of me. I glanced up to see Adrienne Kiriakis and her outdated handbag standing before me.

I guess I spoke too soon.

"It depends," I said with a stern look. "Are you going to elaborate on why my parents' actions have affected your perception of me, or are you going to talk about how someone else isn't good enough for your son." My tone came off exhausted; as I was. She was the last person I wanted to see.

"No, no, no, Will. I wanted to talk about the exact opposite! I thought we were over this? Didn't we already cross this bridge?" She said with a warming smile.

"I guess so." I said with a fake smile as she welcomed herself to the seat across from me.

"Well not exactly the opposite," She said. My heart dropped and I let out a sigh.

"No! Not you, Will! It's Chad I'm concerned about." I shot her a confused look.

"There's something going on with him. I don't think he has Sonny's best interest in mind when it comes to their business partnership." She said looking down at her purse; almost embarrassed to be the bearer of bad news.

"What do you mean?" I said, becoming instantly engaged in the conversation.

"I came across some files while helping Sonny reorganize the office at Common Grounds. He got a phone call and left the room and I was just being nosy. He's young and not very experienced when it comes to finances. I'm not saying I am, but things just didn't seem right. I'm not going to say much more. I just wanted you to keep an eye out for anything unusual that might be going on." She said as she looked straight into my eyes. Her motherly, worried expression made me feel obligated to watch over her son.

"I don't understand. You're saying Chad might be screwing one of his best friends over behind his back?!" I said, trying to make it sound like an accusation. She ignored my tone and came back at me with those sad eyes again.

"I know it sounds crazy, and it probably isn't going to happen. But I'm Adrienne Kiriakis for chrissakes. What do you expect?" She said lightly, making me laugh. She joined in on the laughter then snapped right back into mom mode. "Will you? Please?"

"Sure." I said with a smile. She stood up and swung her purse that looked like it was straight out of a 1994 JcPenneys catalog onto her shoulder.

"Good. Thank you Will." She said as she crinkled her nose and smiled.

Just as she had appeared, she was quickly out of sight.

I stood up and put my phone away, making a Bee-line for the pub, not wanting to run into anymore unusual situations. But as I should of known, unusual was inevitable in this crazy town.

A tall slender figure nearly knocked me over, spilling the contents of the bag he was holding all over the pavement.

I recognized it was Chad as he quickly dropped to the ground to retrieve his possesions-or so I thought.

Each and almost every paper had the Common Grounds logo on it. Ones that didn't were either bank statements or papers headed with logos of other companies that were most likely their suppliers or something.

"What are you doing with all of these, Chad? Shouldn't those be in the office back at the shop?" I said, picking up some of the papers and holding them close to my body as if they were mine.

"Just because you're the co-founder's boyfriend doesn't give you a say in how we run our company." He said, snatching the papers from my grasp and carelessly stuffing them into the bag. He sped off through the square like a bat out of hell.

This day keeps getting weirder, and weirder. What the hell is going on?!

First, Sonny gets a call from Anna, telling him something is up with the finances. Then, Adrienne tells me how concerned she is with Sonny & Chad's business partnership. Then, speaking of the devil, Chad himself nearly tackled me and spilled a bunch of important-looking documents all over the town square.

Anna was right.

This shit just isn't adding up.

* * *

_Leave a review and tell me how you think the first chapter went. This fanfic is going to be more structured than my last one. I have it all outlined so I wont end up with a plot hole disaster like my last fanfic. All questions & comments intended for me to reply to can be posted in the Collateral Damage Forum. _

_With promises for shit to gloriously hit the fan very soon,_

_**-RKA**_


End file.
